Innocence
by ThePatrontSaintOfTheDenial
Summary: Percy is struck down with a terminal illness at a young age. What happens when he meets a certain blue eyed son of Hermes and is thrust into his care?
1. Prologue

**Authors note:** Hi guys, I have started this story because I felt all my others were pants. I have been working on it for some time before I put it up here, just so I was a little more prepared and could update more frequently (because anyone who is familiar with any of my other stories will know that I'm terrible at this!). Anyway this is chapter one of Innocence, so here it goes.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Percy Jackson or any other character associated with the franchise. I am also aware that this story may be similar to Working Class Hero by Felicity Dream; I have no intentions to copy their work.

**Prologue**

Sirens rang across Central Park. A large crowd gathered to gaze upon the young boy who had collapsed in the middle of the path. The child was ghostly white and groaning. Sadness and pity hung in the air as the ambulance arrived to take the boy to hospital. A man in a paramedic jacket took the boys pulse and asked those gathered what had happened, but no one could offer an answer. Soon the boy was on a gurney and disappeared inside the metal shell of the ambulance.

The journey was short; they had arrived at the Children's Department. The boy was hooked up to a dozen machines, all monitoring different parts of his body. Dr Julian Marquez was tasked with finding the illness that had caused the collapse, but was clueless. He had seen no change in the boys' condition and had ordered a long list of tests but with no luck. Suddenly he looked up from his notes as the machines caused a commotion and he was met by a pair of bright sea green eyes staring at him.

"Hello there." He said to the boy, trying to act as calm as possible, those eyes were scaring him as they stared into his soul. "What's your name?" He tried to prompt the child into speaking, with very little results. He let out a sigh before he tried again. "My name is Julian, I want to help you. Can you tell me your name, so I can phone your parents, please?" Julian tried again and the boy seemed to lose his accusing glare and opened his mouth to reply, two words.

"Percy Jackson."

**Authors note: **Well that was the prologue, any thoughts? I am sorry that it is short but I didn't want to give away too much. I appreciate any comments, as long as they are constructive in some way, thanks.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Percy Jackson or any other character associated with the franchise. I am also aware that this story may be similar to Working Class Hero by Felicity Dream; I have no intentions to copy their work.

**Chapter 1**

Percy paused before he continued "My mom's dead and dad was lost at sea." After that he shut his mouth and looked around the room. Fortunately now Julian knew the boy's name he could find his medical records, he also found the child's age, which was handy. Julian paused turning back to his young patient he asked carefully.

"When did your mother die, Percy?" He knew this was a sensitive topic for the young child because he tensed slightly and Julian immediately regretted asking. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He sighed. Percy seemed to stare at him and a small bond passed between them.

"A year ago," Percy mumbled quietly. Julian frowned, the boy was homeless then? Percy seemed to read his thoughts and continued. "I stayed with my step-dad for a while but he was mean and hurt me, so I ran away. I've been living in the park ever since," he finished. Julian was shocked, not only had the boy lost his father and mother at a young age, he was staying with an abusive step-father. Julian collected himself then patted the 10 year olds head.

"I will let you get settled in," he said whilst standing up, "why don't you rest, yeah?" he tried to coax the child out of his shell. Percy nodded before snuggling down under the blankets. Julian decided to leave the boy to sleep and walked out into the hallway.

When the door shut behind him he was approached immediately by a nurse. The nurse was carrying some charts. "Dr Marquez, I have the boys test results, it's not good news." She passed him the records. Julian scanned the words before he noticed one word he was dreading to see, Leukaemia. There was no way the child would live to see 16. It was sad and heart breaking, no one could be there with him when it happened and the hospital could not afford to let him stay. But Julian could not release Percy until he was stable and couldn't bear the thought of seeing him alone and weak on the streets.

"Excuse me, Doctor Marquez; a man is here to see you." One of the nurses inquired, startling him from his thoughts. He nodded and followed the nurse to where the man was seated. The man had dark hair that had been wind swept; he wore Bermuda shorts and a Hawaiian shirt. He was also carrying an old fishing pole that glistened green at the tip, but the most startling thing was his eyes; they were bright green like Percy's, but held more knowledge or a burden. Looking around Julian noticed they were alone so proceeded to bow to the man before addressing him.

"Lord Poseidon." The gods eyebrows shot up he was not expecting to be recognised. "I'm Julian Marquez, son of Apollo. I have been treating Percy; he is your son, yes?" Julian had not called himself the son of Apollo for a long time now. All he wanted was to have a normal life and a job. Poseidon was still shocked to have been noticed as a god but was not so surprised that a child of Apollo was taking care of Percy. Apollo could never keep his pants on.

"Yes, Percy is my son. May I ask what is wrong with him?" Julian had never known a god to be polite, he then realised that Poseidon was trying to appear human. So to keep up the façade he replied.

"Percy is very sick. I have run plenty of different tests and came to the conclusion that he has leukaemia. It is terminal and I don't think he will live to the age of 16." Poseidon sat down again and buried his head in his hand. Julian spoke again before his brain said no. "Sir I think it would be best for him to go to Camp Half Blood, he will be safe from monsters plus there are more Apollo children to take care of him." That was it, Julian waited to be incinerated for his foolishness. Poseidon looked up at him with eyes that were longing to see the child in question. "I will take you to him." They left the waiting room and walked back to Percy's bedside.

Percy was currently sleeping, his dark hair covering his eyes, white sheets blending with his pale skin. The lord of the seas gasped before sitting down on the chair by the bed. "Oh, Percy," he mumbled "does he know about me?" the question was directed at Julian but his eyes never left Percy for a moment.

Julian didn't know how to answer. "I didn't tell him anything," he began "but he said he lived with his mother till she died, so she might have told him."

Poseidon nodded and tried to think clearly. None of the other gods could know he had broken the law; Zeus would definitely try to kill his son; although Percy was dying anyway. Poseidon made his choice Percy would go to camp and be claimed as the son of the seas. He noticed Percy had started to stir and started to gently brush the hair from the little eyes. "Percy wake up, open your eyes." Percy's eyes shot open at the unfamiliar voice and he tried to struggle out of his father's embrace. "Percy its ok, you're safe. I won't hurt you." Poseidon reassured the child, who seemed to calm down. The sea god looked up at Julian who was stood uncomfortably in the corner. "You can go; I will explain everything to him." Julian looked grateful as he smiled at Percy before disappearing out of the door.

Percy was scared he didn't want Dr Julian to leave him alone with the strange man, who smelt strangely like the sea. They sat for a few minutes just listening to the rhythmic machines attached to him. Until finally the man spoke,

"Percy, do you know who I am?" Percy shook his head; he then looked up into the man's sea-green eyes. It was like looking into a mirror, realisation struck him. The man nodded smiling before Percy tackled him into a hug, laughing.

"Dad, you came back!" Percy cried overjoyed; he had never met his father until now and was surprised that he wasn't angry with his dad.

Poseidon then told everything to the child, he took care to explain the details. Stopping every so often to make sure Percy was listening. Eventually he got to the most difficult part, his illness. Percy was looking up at him the entire time with a curious expression on his face. Nerves crept into the gods' mind, he so desperately wanted to keep his son with him under the ocean; Amphitrite would never agree to it, she hated his children. "Percy, I need to tell you something else. It's important." Percy looked up and into his fathers' eyes. Poseidon gulped. "The reason that you are here Percy is because you are very sick. You have leukaemia Percy." He choked out the last part.

Percy was shocked he had leukaemia it wasn't possible, it wasn't, right? He was the son of Poseidon, the god of the seas. Demigods shouldn't get sick, ambrosia, nectar they were supposed to heal people. Yet deep in his heart he knew, he could not be healed, he wasn't going to live much longer. After he let this soak in he gazed at his dad, who was secretly crying, tears of gold made tracks down his tanned features. "Dad, how much longer do I have?" he asked, his father looked at him and he had his answer. "Where am I going to stay?" he had a lot more questions, but by looking at the man next to him he knew that, he had to be strong for his fathers' sake.

"Percy, you will be taken to a camp by a friend of mine. You'll be safe there and well taken care of, plus you can make friends." Percy nodded acceptingly and started to get up but Poseidon would not allow this. He pulled Percy back into his embrace. "Percy just rest, I know you wish to go and thank you for trying to be strong but for now just relax." He reassured his son. Eventually Percy fell asleep again so Poseidon took the opportunity to call Hermes; quietly he went to the adjoining bathroom and made a rainbow appear.

"Hermes, mount Olympus." He called into the rainbow, a moment later the messenger gods face appeared in the water. He looked slightly shocked for his uncle to be calling him. "Hermes I need you to take my son to camp half blood." Poseidon began before Hermes could say anything.

"Uncle, since when do you have a son? And why do you need me to take him?" Hermes asked his uncle with a puzzled look. "I am very busy." He added hoping Poseidon would change his mind.

"Hermes, you are by far the best for this task, plus Zeus must not know he is my child so he will have to stay in your cabin." Poseidon tried to sweet talk his nephew a bit.

Hermes gave up, better to save all the verbal battles for the next council meeting. "Alright I'll take him," he relented "but uncle where are you? That doesn't look like Atlantis behind you." Poseidon suddenly became nervous he was obviously hoping no one would notice.

"I am… um… well, I'm not in Atlantis. You see the thing about Percy is that he has leukaemia and well his is suffering a lot from it. So I thought it would be better if a god took him to the camp. Plus you have a lot of children that might take care of him better than I can." He finally admitted all of it. The shock on his nephews face would have been comical if the situation wasn't so serious. "Ok I'll come get him in 1 hour and flash him to camp." Hermes said to him through the link before disappearing.

"Dad" a quiet voice said behind him. Poseidon spun around and saw Percy leaning against the door frame, panting. "Perseus, what are you doing here you're supposed to be in bed?" Poseidon asked his son whilst bending down to his height. Percy had cringed at his full name being used and replied to his father "I heard you talking to someone, I was scared." Tears were starting to fall from the child's eyes. Poseidon scooped him up quickly and murmured in his ear. "Percy, everything is ok. I was talking to my friend who is going to take you to camp, he will be here soon."

Percy looked up at his father with teary eyes. "Will I ever see you again?" He asked him. His father nodded his head a said to him "I don't think the fates would be that cruel Percy and no matter what I will come to see you, I promise." Percy didn't know his father well but he knew that a promise was an important thing for a god. Father and son spent the next hour together in peace; until Hermes came.

The god of thieves arrived and waited patiently for the father and son to separate and say goodbye. Dr Julian was also in the room finishing the discharge notice and checking Percy's vitals. Poseidon walked over to join him and explained his sons' illness, the poor child. Not only did he have leukaemia, he had dyslexia and ADHD too like a lot of other demigods. Hermes felt terrible the boy would never grow up, have children, go on quests, and get married. The list was endless.

**Authors note: **Thank you for reading! If you have time please review.

**Recommendations: **Working Class Hero by Felicity Dream

I'm a Grenade by Elihaha

Anaklusmos14 and TheseusLives are also great authors.

If you want any more check out my profile favourites.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Percy Jackson or any other character associated with the franchise. I am also aware that this story may be similar to Working Class Hero by Felicity Dream; I have no intentions to copy their work.

**Chapter 2**

Poseidon cried, he would deny it, but he did. All too soon it was time for his son to leave with Hermes and they stood in the centre of the room. Percy waved at his father whilst Hermes placed a hand on the boys shoulder before flashing them away. Poseidon couldn't help but feel guilty that he wasn't the one taking his son.

Percy had made it to camp without any mishaps, yet. The campers were thoroughly shocked to see him and Hermes materialise right in the middle of dinner, on top of the Poseidon table coincidentally. Shouts of alarm and weapons were drawn but they were soon dropped as everyone noticed Hermes pick Percy up and put him on the floor. A centaur trotted over to them and bowed before the god soon followed by everyone else. "Chiron there is no need to bow before me." Hermes stated "I have brought you a new camper. If you don't mind Chiron may we speak in private?" The god and centaur left the pavilion and went to speak leaving Percy alone in the centre of a group of campers.

Percy did not like the attention, the Athena children were all staring at him and the Ares children were sizing him up. Suddenly they all stood and he was surrounded by the big bullies themselves. "Hey look at this kid! He's all sickly and pale could be one of Hades spawn." One called, he was big and had a tattoo of his father on his right shoulder. They all started laughing at Percy each one would call out ideas of how to humiliate him. Then a girl came forward she had dark hair and a cruel smile on her face. "I think we should give him the initiation rites, you know the one all newbies get." She pointed her dagger at his throat and started to push him out of the pavilion, towards the toilets. Thank the gods Chiron came back just in time he stomped his hoof and shouted loudly. "Clarisse let the boy go! Head back to your activities, all of you." The campers scrambled away. "This isn't over punk!" The big girl, Clarisse, sneered before walking away hunting for her next victim. Percy and Chiron were left alone.

"Percy," Chiron began, "Hermes told me the situation and I agree with your fathers' wishes. So I shall introduce you to some of the nicer campers and set you up in the Hermes cabin." Percy nodded with relief. But first Chiron wanted to set some ground rules. "Percy you have to promise me that if you start to feel ill, that you'll tell someone, immediately. Also, you will have to tell the cabin leader, Luke, about this, so you are taken care of. Finally you must never enter those woods alone, in case of a monster attack. " Chiron explained as quietly as possible or other campers might hear.

Percy thought it over and decided that they were agreeable terms. He swore to Chiron that he would talk to Luke about his illness. Percy saw Chiron's face turn relived but he was quickly pushed forward towards cabin 11, before he could ask why. Cabin 11 was the Hermes cabin; it was painted white with Hermes' symbol, the caduceus above the door. No one was at the cabin except for one blond boy who looked about 16 years old, he was sat on the front steps, his arms behind his head and his eyes shut. Percy assumed this was Luke. "Luke! Why are you not training?" shouted Chiron, his feet were stomping on the ground nervously. Luke opened one eye and looked at Chiron. He then shut his eye again. Chiron sighed frustrated. "Luke, this is Percy Jackson, he is the new camper and will be staying in your cabin." Luke sighed this time before sitting up and opening his eyes again.

"Okay Chiron, but you know he's not a son of Hermes, right?" Luke asked as he stood up. Chiron nodded and Luke starting looking Percy up and down. "He looks a bit sickly too." Luke commented, not knowing how right he was. Percy's eyes started to get misty, so Chiron stepped in. He told Percy to go play by the lake for a while and glared at Luke.

"Luke I don't appreciate your attitude towards Percy. Is that how you would treat one of your own brothers, hmm?" Luke didn't respond and looked at the ground. Chiron sighed again. Luke needed to know the truth and he doubted that Percy could tell him. "Luke, swear on the Styx you will not repeat what I am about to tell you." Chiron commanded harshly, Luke swallowed and swore the oath. Once the sound of thunder reached his ears Chiron sat Luke down on the steps and told of everything Hermes had told him. Luke's expression changed from confusion to concern and after Chiron had finished he swore to protect Percy with his life. Chiron smiled at this but was soon called off to fulfil his duties, leaving Luke alone.

Luke found Percy sat down on the dock by the lake; his feet were making circles in the clear water. He sat down next to him and watched some of the other camper's canoeing on the calm waters. After a small amount of silence Luke spoke up. "Hey Percy, I'm sorry for saying that earlier, Chiron told me everything. I want to be your friend, I've never had a true friend before Percy and I want you to be my friend." Percy hadn't moved the entire time but now he looked up into Luke's hopeful blue eyes and smiled. Percy nodded and snuggled into Luke's warm embrace and Luke actually hugged him back.

Later on in the day Percy and Luke were walking around the campsite. The campers were still staring at Percy, but Luke's presence helped with his shyness. They were laughing at some of Luke's old stories, when they were ambushed by those annoying children of Ares. Three of the brutes stood in front of them and three behind. Finally Clarisse and one of her brothers came at them from the side. Luke quickly shoved Percy behind him and drew his sword; he slashed at the attackers one by one taking them down. Once he had made a hole in the attack he told Percy to run and find Chiron which he did immediately. Luke then got to work he slashed, stabbed, parried, thrust his weapon in all directions trying to defend all angles at once. Eventually Clarisse called off her brothers and confronted him herself. "You're a coward Clarisse, hiding behind them, attacking a child!" he called while he still had his confidence. Clarisse snarled like a wolf and charged at him. Luke was shocked at her pure aggression towards him and failed to stop her disarming technique she knocked him to the ground. She was about to stab him in the chest but her blade was caught by a staff, Chiron's staff. Clarisse immediately stopped and dropped her blade on the floor.

Percy ran to Luke's side and helped him to stand. "Are you ok?" he asked, Luke smiled at him and picked up his weapon, a gleaming sword made from celestial bronze. Chiron was giving Clarisse a long speech about duties and responsibility, Clarisse looked bored and her brothers were being carted off to the infirmary. "Why isn't Luke in trouble? He was the one who defended the kid, without him no one would have gotten hurt!" Clarisse protested. This just made Chiron even angrier he told everyone to clear off and dragged Clarisse to the big house. Luke just took Percy's hand and walked with him back to the Hermes cabin.

**Authors note:** Thank you for reading! If you have time please review.

**Recommendations:** Working Class Hero by Felicity Dream

I'm a Grenade by Elihaha

Anaklusmos14 and TheseusLives are also great authors.

If you want any more check out my profile favourites.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Percy Jackson or any other character associated with the franchise. I am also aware that this story may be similar to Working Class Hero by Felicity Dream; I have no intentions to copy their work.

**Chapter 3**

Cabin 11 was very cramped. Percy had already been introduced to some of the other residents but only a fraction of them. There were not enough bunk beds for everyone, so instead of sleeping on the floor Luke said Percy could share with him. It was almost curfew and eventually more campers filed in and went to bed. Percy had fallen asleep hours ago but Luke was still awake, he leaned against the wall with Percy curled into his side. Luke was thinking about the routine trip to Olympus for the solstice, originally Luke had planned to go, sneak off while everyone was sleeping and steal the master bolt. That was before he had met Percy, the little sea green eyed boy had completely changed his opinion of the gods, well some of them. It appeared that Poseidon really did care about his son and it was for the boys' own safety that he was in Luke's care. Suddenly Percy stirred and cried out, obviously in pain. Luke scooped him up and ran for the big house he didn't care about curfew or the harpies that would try to eat them. Once they arrived at the large house Luke banged on the door loud enough to wake up the entire camp. After what seemed like hours Dionysus himself came to the door, he opened it and snapped. "What do you want kid? Do you want to make me angry?!" Fortunately Chiron came to the door and after one look at the unconscious Percy he pulled them both inside.

Immediately Chiron trotted off to get his medical kit, Luke could also have sworn he wanted to remove the curlers from his tail before anyone else saw them. Mr D also disappeared, probably to go back to bed. This left Luke alone with the sick Percy, who was shivering on the couch. Gently Luke brushed back Percy's hair and made a decision in his mind. He would not steal the bolt because he knew Percy would get the gods to change just by meeting them. Yes if Percy went to Olympus maybe it would get them to realise how vulnerable and precious their children were. Soon Chiron came back in to the room with a wooden box, from it he produced vials of nectar, ambrosia and other colourful substances. He mixed a few together and made Percy drink them. But there was no change. Percy was still shivering and had now started coughing up blood. Luke tried to soothe him and rubbed his back until the coughing stopped but Percy was unconscious again. Luke was terrified; he didn't want to see Percy like this. Chiron got up and went to call Poseidon, leaving Luke alone again. Suddenly there was a flash in the room and the sea god himself appeared. Immediately the god knelt down next to his son and held his hand.

"Oh! Percy" Poseidon muttered as he brushed his child's dark hair from his eyes. The god looked up and met the blue eyed son of Hermes; Luke nodded at him and got up to leave. Gratefully Poseidon nodded back. Once the door shut, Poseidon kissed Percy's forehead and whispered "I love you son." As soon as he said that a large rumble of thunder echoed in the distance and Poseidon knew he was in trouble. Hermes flashed in next to him he had a sorrowful look on his face.

"Zeus has called an emergency meeting, to discuss the oath." Poseidon nodded and went to flash out but before he did he wanted one last thing done.

"Hermes, tell your son he can come in and take care of Percy and tell him where I have gone." Hermes nodded once and Poseidon flashed out.

Hermes really wished he didn't have to confront his son but he couldn't put it off any longer. He opened the door and went to get his son who was sat outside on the steps. When Luke heard the front door open he whirled around but his anxious expression quickly changed to anger when he saw his father. Luke turned to leave but Hermes quickly grabbed his arm. "Luke, please I really want to speak with you and soon but right now Percy needs you and I must get to the council meeting. Zeus knows about the boy and is very angry; if Poseidon can't calm him then Zeus will undoubtedly try to kill the child." Luke stood still and listened quietly, he then shook off his father's hand and walked into the big house, slamming the door behind him. Hermes sighed and flashed up to Olympus.

After Luke shut the door he ran straight into Chiron who was looking at him unhappily. "Luke, what your father said is true. If the attacks on Percy become more frequent then you must take him to Poseidon's realm, he will be safest there. The sea will also make him stronger." Luke frowned he had not been expecting this kind of change.

"Why wasn't he taken there earlier? Zeus would never have found out." Luke asked. Chiron frowned, that had not dawned on him before. Chiron couldn't turn around in the small hallway so he walked backwards into the lounge where Percy still lay. Chiron walked over to his magic wheelchair and collapsed into it. They sat in silence for a while until Percy started to wake. In an instant Luke and Chiron were both at his side.

"Percy, how are you feeling?" asked Chiron, Luke vaguely registered that Chiron had avoided his question. Percy mumbled and tossed in Luke's arms, Luke tried to calm him down. After a few minutes of this Percy calmed down and Luke noticed just how tired he was, the younger boys' face was pale and covered in sweat. Luke picked up the frail boy; who weighed less than a sack of potatoes and carried him to the bathroom. Once there he placed Percy in the bathtub and started to fill it with water. As he expected Percy stayed completely dry but his colour did start to return.

Percy stayed in the tub for about half an hour and the sun was just rising through the windows. Camp slowly became more alive and happy voices could be heard throughout. But that was of little consolidation to Percy; he was still tired from the night before and had not eaten since. Once Luke pulled the boy from his energy supply, Percy almost instantly fell asleep in his friends' arms. Luke carried him to the lounge where Chiron was waiting for them. Chiron stood up from his wheel chair and helped place Percy back on the sofa. They sat quietly listening to the sounds Percy made in his sleep, until the centaur spoke up.

"Luke, I am going to give you a pardon from all you classes for a while, until Percy gets better. Your skills are already far more advanced than the other campers are, so I feel that taking time off will not impede them." Luke smiled at Chiron's willingness to let him spend time with Percy but in his heart he knew that Percy would not really get better, it was only a matter of time.

They took turns taking care of the child who was confined to the couch, Chiron would leave whenever he had a class and Luke would take over. The Hermes cabin had been in the care of the Stoll brothers for a week now and it had not been totally destroyed, yet. There had been one mishap with some Greek-fire bombs that the twins had previously stolen, luckily the damage was minor. Right now both mentor and counsellor were in the big house, the weather was terrible as it had been all day, thunder clapped in the distance and lightning flashed in through the windows.

These conditions were also having an effect on their charge, Percy. Day by day his condition got worse and this was starting to affect Luke too. He was becoming more withdrawn, resentful and his anger at his father was growing; Hermes had yet to come back. Only young Percy could calm Luke once he got upset, they were like brothers they relied on each other. Soon Luke could not tolerate seeing Percy so ill, he had started considering to steal the lightning bolt again, just to prove a point. And that's when the dreams started, each night Luke would find himself standing at the edge of a bottomless pit. He would stare into it waiting and then the voice started to speak, it would try to lure him in, ask him to do unspeakable things in that rich voice. But Luke resisted or he was pulled away by an imaginary force. When the annual visit to Olympus drew closer the voice got stronger and Luke could no longer resist its taunt, even his invisible saviour had backed off.

Luke was currently packing all his essentials for the trip plus a few extra treats for Percy, when the little boy burst in. Percy was breathing heavily and wobbled on his feet for a few seconds before he recovered. Sighing Luke picked up the young child; who still did not weigh much despite his large meals. Immediately Percy snuggled into him and held on, Luke kissed the boys messy black hair and asked him if he was packed. Percy nodded as best he could and Luke noticed the child's breathing go back to normal. In the distance a conch horn sounded signalling that all campers had to get to the vans for the trip.

Luke and Percy sat in the back of one of the vans, Argus was driving. Unfortunately for them Clarisse and her brothers also got in, taking up most of the seats. The last seat was filled by Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena. Percy was sat by the window looking out at the sights, which meant that Luke and Annabeth were next to each other. Luke didn't mind that, he had come to camp with Annabeth after all, but after Thalia Grace's death they hadn't really talked much. "So Luke, are you going to introduce me to your friend?" Annabeth prompted, she bumped his arm slightly too. He couldn't respond to her for a moment. Luke knew she had a crush on him but he didn't want to upset her and lose a good friend. Thankfully Percy came to the rescue and spoke up.

"Percy Jackson." He introduced himself "Luke's my big brother" Annabeth looked at him curiously then; she was very smart and could clearly see that Percy was no son of Hermes. Luke gave her a meaningful stare and shook his head, effectively telling her to shut up, but Annabeth being who she was didn't pay attention. She introduced herself to Percy and then stared into the seat in front of hers'; you could practically see the gears in her head working. Percy however was still looking at Annabeth a dreamy expression on his face.

_Makes sense_ Luke thought, _they are the same age and she is probably the first girl he has met who didn't laugh at him_. Percy's expression made Luke chuckle which knocked the 10 year old out of his daze, Percy then made a cute pout making Luke's chuckle turn into full blown laughter. This caused the Ares kids in front of them to turn and glare hatefully and Clarisse, being the bully she is said. "What's wrong Prissy, never seen a girl before? Oh no of course you haven't!" Clarisse and her brothers all laughed and turned back around.

Luke was furious he wanted to murder Clarisse right then; fortunately she was sat right in front of him. He reached forward with his left hand and wrapped it around her throat. She gasped as her head was pulled against the headrest; Luke leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "Listen Clarisse, you may think what you said is funny but I don't. So you had better not go around saying anything else like that or you will have to fight for your life, understand? You know what don't even look at my brother again, got it?" Luke threatened. Clarisse struggled to nod and Luke hadn't realised that his hold on her throat was getting tighter; he saw her ears turn blue before he released her and leaned back. Percy and Annabeth were both staring at him their eyes were wide, they had undoubtedly heard his threats and could see Clarisse sputtering and coughing. Luke was still furious and was glaring daggers at Clarisse's head, he eased off when Percy leaned into him and whispered a "Thank you" in his ear.

**Authors note:** Thank you for reading! If you have time please review.

**Recommendations:** Working Class Hero by Felicity Dream

I'm a Grenade by Elihaha

Anaklusmos14 and TheseusLives are also great authors.

If you want any more check out my profile favourites.


End file.
